In order to assess the clinical and pathologic significance of the immunologic characterization of human malignant lymphomas, fresh biopsy tissues are obtained from patients referred to the Clinical Center for treatment. Biopsies are obtained with patient permission prior to therapy and processed in the Hematopathology Section. The neoplastic cells are characterized as to their origin from T cells, B cells, or histiocytes, and in addition can be identified as belonging to specific developmental and functional subpopulations. This data is then correlated with clinical and pathologic data. This information is utilized to develop improved classifications of disease and to distinguish new clinicopathologic entities. It also will be used as a basis for potential immunotherapy or adjunctive immunotherapy in a program of autologous bone marrow transplantation.